Conventional personal computers include operating systems that often provide a virtual “desktop” metaphor where users can manipulate and organize various graphical objects. This metaphor is easily understood by users because it is intuitive and relates to their real world, physical environment. Modern computing devices, such as smart phones, often provide a large variety of applications. Some of these applications, however, provide interfaces that lack an equivalent of the “desktop” metaphor and as a result are more difficult to comprehend by the average user.